Darth Vader
How Darth Vader joined the Tourney A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... During a battle between the Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance, Darth Vader, Dark Lord and right-hand of Emperor Palpatine, sensed a faint ripple of power. It was a very small sensation, but he did not dismiss it, and began an investigation in secret. The ripple came from a disturbance that sporadically appeared in one specific region of space. As time passed, the frequency of the disturbance, as well as the strength of its effect, increased. It soon became a constant distortion, and others began to realize that something strange was happening in the universe as well. However, because Darth Vader had been observing the phenomenon from the start, he already knew the cause of the distortion. A being from a different dimension was attempting to open a portal into their universe. Various data indicated that a massive power lay at the core of the disturbance. Could this unknown power be utilized? With that possibility in mind, Darth Vader arranged for the securing of the area of space where the distortion existed, and received a report that a dimensional portal had opened. After waiting for conditions to stabilize, Darth Vader proceeded forward into another galaxy. He searched for the origins of the wave of power and arrived at a planet. The planet was in considerable turmoil, the cause of which was two swords: two forces with opposite natures. The conflicting nature of the dissonant forces resonated off of one another and created massive waves of power. But swords were not their true form -- they were beings that best could be described as convergent energy forms. Darth Vader had not a doubt in his mind. He would be able to wield these forces -- Angel and Devil Jin -- as he wished. Once they were in his hands, these two contrasting swords would enable him to rule the galaxy. Vader entered the Smash Bros. Tourney for research on the Devil. Special Attacks Saber Stab (Neutral) Vader says "DIE!" and stabs his opponent with his lightsaber. Saber Swing (Side) Vader says "Suffer!" and swings his lightsaber like a baseball bat. Saber Grapple (Up) Vader's lightsaber extends its height for a recovery. Saber Sweep (Down) Vader says "Unwise!" and sweeps the stage's floor with his lightsaber. Force Eruption (Hyper Smash) Vader says "PERISH!" and blasts out a huge fire storm by using the Force. The Empire's Wrath (Final Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Vader says "ENOUGH!" and then he chokes one opponent with the Force, and hauls that opponent up. He then throws his lightsaber at them, using the Force to control it and make it spin rapidly. For the final strike (which only KOs with high damage percentages), he says "This is the END!" and blasts his lightsaber at the opponent with a powerful strike. Victory Animations #Vader points to the screen with his index finger and says "You underestimate the power of the Dark Side!". He may either be talking to the player or his opponent. #Vader sheaths his lightsaber, then he says "You have yet to master the way of the Force!". #Vader spins his lightsaber upward before thrusting it into the ground, saying "You don't know the POWER of the Dark Side.". Trivia *Darth Vader is one of the first two Star Wars universe characters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Yoda was confirmed alongside him. Coincedentally, they are both guest stars in Soul Calibur IV. *Darth Vader's former incarnation, Anakin Skywalker, also appears as a playable character, though he must first be unlocked. *Darth Vader's special quote against Yoda in Soul Calibur IV is also his On-Screen Appearance quote for when he brawls Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, or Heihachi Mishima. *Devil Jin, Jin's devil form, may have been the cause for Darth Vader's mother's death, so Devil Jin is his rival; however, the real cause was a herd of Tusken Raiders aka Sand People. For his second rival, it's Lars Alexandersson. Category:Star Wars characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters